


I Dreamt this Up

by CrossBladeWing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream i had about Axel and Roxas getting caught in a storm and take shelter in a closed shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt this Up

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS (but this dream was mine)

I stared out into the rain, pounding against the window of my classroom when suddenly the power goes out. Some of the girls of my class scream a little at the sudden darkness, but the guys in my class cheered. I didn’t pay them any attention as I just watched the rain pour down and lightning flash in the distance and a few moments later a boom of thunder. “..roxas….Roxas. ROXAS!” I was jerked back to reality with a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my brother Sora. His brown hair contrasted my honey blond hair and he was tan where I was pale and he was outgoing and happy-go-lucky where I was quiet and shy. They only thing we had in common was height and our eye color. His sky blue eyes stared into mine. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Yeah. Sorry.” I replied. He didn’t seem convinced, but I was ok; just lost in thought. “Anyway, we can go home now. A storm is coming so everybody is leaving.” I nodded and got up and started to head out the door towards the parking lot.

As we were leaving, the storm got heavier and lots of people were coming out of the school and into the parking lot. I was swept away from Sora in the crowd and I was suddenly lost as the wind and rain picked up. I didn’t have a raincoat, so I pulled up the hood of my white zip-up. Suddenly somebody grabs my hand and I'm pulled away from the crowd and into someone’s car. I’m wiping the rain out of my eyes when a towel is placed on my head. “Here use this.” I don’t recognize the voice, so I look up and emerald green eyes are staring at me. I blink and notice the flaming red hair, long spikes pointing every direction and green triangle tattoos. Axel Sinclair. A senior at my school, he was really popular and everybody liked him. He was rumored to be a pyromaniac and set the chemistry classrooms on fire over summer, but no one could prove it. I don’t know why I was thinking about it. “You okay?” he asked his red brows furrowing. This startled me out of my thoughts. “Yeah! Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts.” I said a little too quickly. I flushed and he laughed. I found that I liked his laugh. He stopped and smirked at me “so what were you thinking about Roxy?” I flushed at the name and was about to say something when I stopped. He knew my name? I stared at him incredulously. “Y-you know who I am?” I asked. His smiled dropped a bit and then it came back, “Roxy, I know EVERYONE.” Figures. 

The silence dragged on and I sneezed, pulling the towel he gave me around me. “So what are you doing all by yourself out in this weather?” he asked, breaking the silence. “I was going home with my brother when- Holy Crap SORA!” I said. I completely forgot! I digged around my wet pockets for my phone but when I finally pulled it out it was dripping wet and dead. “Man…”I groaned. How the hell will I get home? While I was pondering this the storm outside was growing fiercer. Axel checked his phone and made a face. “My phone’s not getting any reception…” We both sat there in his car weighing out options. Then he roared his car to life. “Where are we going?” I asked. “Somewhere close-by, since we probably won’t be able to get home anytime soon.” I didn’t know why, but I went along with what he said and I felt safe with him. I somehow fell asleep on the way to wherever it was Axel was taking me. When I woke up Axel was shaking me awake. “We’re here, but we’re gonna have to run.” He said. I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around outside. We were in some sort of shopping area with little shops and eateries. We ran towards a store called the “Metaman”.

Axel got us in with a key and we sat in the dark on one of the tables. My clothes were somewhat dry, probably from the heater of Axel’s car. He got up and went and put some money on the counter and grabbed us soda from the machines, which somehow were working. He sat down again and handed me my drink. I drank some and it was my favorite cherry coke. I was going to say something but he beat me to it. “Have you ever felt like you’ve known someone before, even though you’ve never actually met?” He had this determined look in his green eyes. I blinked again. It was a strange question, but I could understand. It was how I felt about him, like for some reason I knew him from before. Sure I’ve seen him in the halls, but we’ve never spoken to each other. However, when he was close I found myself looking at him on occasion, he never noticed…I hope. So I just answered, “I guess?...” “You guess?” he echoed. “Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?” I said, trying to be confident.

“Because I kept this weird feeling every time you stared at me in school” he answered. CRAP he did notice. I blushed really hard. “You look cute like that.” He muttered, which made me blush even more. “I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve met you somewhere.” He said quietly. “Maybe you have.” I answered without thinking. “Oh? Then tell me Roxy.” He said, slightly purring my name. “Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something…” I trailed off. Gods that sounded lame. I couldn’t look at him, too embarrassed. He reached forward and took my chin in his hands, I never noticed he was wearing black gloves. His eyes held mine for a bit and he said, “If we knew each other then I would like to get to know you again.” He said it with such sincerity and he was a little bit hopeful? He seemed awkward from what I imagined and almost the opposite of what I saw in school. Axel, loud, popular, as out-going as Sora, was being shy, quiet and completely sincere. I nodded my head. I didn’t have the brain capacity to give him a decent response.

He smiled kindly at me and it took my breath away. “So tell me about yourself, Roxas.” I regained my composure and told him everything about my life. How I’d come to Twilight Town, about my dad, Sora, his boyfriend Riku, what I was doing in school, what I was planning, everything, except for why I stared at him a lot in school. In turn he told me about his. How he’d come to Twilight Town, about his brother Reno, his friends at school; Demyx and Zexion, how it took Demyx so long to finally confess to Zexion, and how we got up to this point. We talked and laughed for hours, but I didn’t feel the passage of time. The more we talked the more I understood what he meant about knowing someone you’ve never actually met. We talked like long lost friends who were catching up with each other. 

However, I noticed that across from us in another store, a guy was staring at us. Axel was still talking and I was only half-paying attention because that guy was giving me a disgusted look. Axel stopped talking a followed my gaze. I didn’t see his face, but his hand that was still on the table clenched into a fist. He turned back to me an unreadable expression on his face. “Does being with me bother you if other people like that stare at us?” He jerked his thumb back at the guy, who obviously saw it and bristled. I shook my head. “It’s not that. The way he’s looking at me in uncomfortable.” I said looking at my hands. I interlocked my fingers. “I-I feel safe with you.” I said. Then jerked my head up, blushing that I’d said it out loud. He chuckled. “Well, thank you, I try.” He said making a dramatic bow, or as dramatic a bow he could get when he was still sitting in a chair. I smiled. And then I saw the guy again, but this time he was coming towards us and he came into the store we were in. Axel got up too and they squared off. I got out of my seat, but stood by the table, half-hidden behind Axel.

The guy probably wasn’t expecting Axel to be so tall, as he was a good two heads taller than me, and a good couple inches taller than the guy. However, the guy was twice the size of Axel in bulk. His muscles were visible through the white shirt and black vest he wore. His dark hair was flat on his head and dripped water onto the floor. His face was hard, tough, and seemed to have a permeant frown. I was terrified and my heart pounded in my chest. Axel, seeming to sense my fear looked back and smiled at me. My fear disappeared for a moment but then the guy swung at Axel, he missed but I knocked over the chair I was sitting in trying to get away. I must’ve hit my head because my ears rung and my vision swam. I caught glimpses of them shouting and throwing punches, but when I finally got the world into focus they were squaring off with the guy’s fists raised and Axel in the same position. The guy looked more beaten than Axel. He had some bruises on his face and he was panting and Axel didn’t look like he broke a sweat.

I wasn’t sure what they argued about, but I got up. Axel kept his eyes focused on the guy. “You ok Roxas?” he asked. “Yeah.” I replied also keeping my eyes on the guy. His eyes darted between us, but he suddenly weaved around Axel and came for me. I dodged and tripped him over. He got up, but I grabbed him and used his weight to unbalance him and Axel tackled him to the floor. Axel held the guy down and whispered something in his ear that I couldn’t hear. Then he got up and the guy scrambled out the door. “What was that about?” I asked, rubbing my head. Instead of answering, Axel came over and hugged me. I was stunned, but I wrapped my hands around him after getting over the initial shock. “Are you ok?” he asked softly. I tried to look up at him, but his face was covered in shadows. “Yeah, I bumped my head a little, but I’m ok.” I responded. He rested his forehead against mine and I flushed. “A-axel?” I said a light higher than normal. 

He pulled back and I got a good look at his face. He seemed worried, brows furrowed and he was pouting and his eyes were searching my face. I found it cute and without thinking I kissed his cheek. Then I realized what I’d done and flushed. “I’m sorry!” I said pushing him away. My hands were on his chest and he took one of my hands and held it where his heart was. I could feel it beat. His other arm pulled me close again and then lifted my chin. “Don’t be sorry.” He said. I was tearing up, but he leaned in and I met him half way and it was the best kiss ever.

The End.


End file.
